gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Aleijados, Bastardos e Coisas Quebradas
"Aleijados, Bastardos e Coisas Quebradas" é o quarto episódio da primeira temporada de Game of Thrones. É o quarto episódio da série no total. Estreou em 8 de maio de 2011. Foi escrito por Bryan Cogman e dirigido por Brian Kirk. Resumo Em Porto Real '''Lorde Eddard Stark começa discretamente a investigar a morte de Jon Arryn, o Mão do Rei anterior que serviu durante anos como chefe administrativo do reino. Ao questionar o Grande Maester Pycelle, que cuidou de Arryn nos seus últimos dias, Stark descobre que as últimas palavras de Arryn foram “a semente é forte” e que ele estava lendo um livro com o título “As Linhagens e Histórias das Grandes Casas dos Sete Reinos”. Ajudado por Petyr “Mindinho” Baelish e sua rede de informantes, Eddard segue outras duas pistas sobre os últimos dias de seu predecessor. Ele conversa com um aprendiz de ferreiro que Arryn visitou em seus últimos dias. Por conta da semelhança com o Rei Robert, Stark deduz que o garoto é um filho bastardo do rei. Eddard também planeja questionar o antigo escudeiro de Jon Arryn, recém-nomeado cavaleiro, mas o jovem rapaz é morto durante o torneio organizado em homenagem a Eddard. O cavaleiro responsável pela morte é Ser Gregor Clegane, também conhecido como Montanha por conta de seu tamanho. Ele é um vassalo dos Lannister e é irmão mais velho de Sandor Clegane, o Cão. Baelish conta para Sansa um segredo dos irmãos Clegane: quando crianças, Gregor queimou brutalmente o rosto de seu irmão, o que explica as cicatrizes do Cão. '''Em Vaes Dothrak O khalasar de Khal Drogo chega a cidade de Vaes Dothrak. Viserys Targaryen aguarda impaciente pelo exército que Drogo lhe prometeu como pagamento pela sua irmã Daenerys para reconquistar os Sete Reinos. Quando Viserys interpreta o convite de Daenerys para jantar como uma ordem, ele fica furioso e ataca a garota. Pela primeira vez, Daenerys revida e atinge seu irmão com a promessa de que da próxima vez que ele levantar uma mão contra ela, essa mão será cortada. Mais tarde, o cavaleiro banido Jorah Mormont diz para ela que Viserys não será um bom líder para a invasão a Westeros e que ao contrário do que Viserys acredita, o povo dos Sete Reinos não se importa sobre quem governa desde que o governo seja bom. Daenerys concorda que Viserys não pode conquistar os Sete Reinos mesmo que Drogo lhe entregue um exército. Na Muralha A Patrulha da Noite recebe Samwell Tarly, um recruta gordo e medroso que logo vira o alvo das provocações do mestre de armas Ser Alliser Thorne. Mais tarde Sam conta para Jon que foi forçado pelo seu pai a entrar para a Patrulha e abrir mão de sua herança por não ser considerado digno e ter sido ameaçado de morte pelo pai, que disse que disfarçaria o assassinato como um acidente de caça. Jon Snow defende Sam e convence os outros patrulheiros a não machucá-lo, o que deixa Thorne furioso. Thorne defende que seu tipo de tratamento é essencial, pois a vida ao Norte da Muralha é dura, especialmente no inverno. Ele alerta Jon e Sam para se prepararem ou não terão chances de sobreviver. No Norte Tyrion para em Winterfell durante seu retorno para Porto Real depois de visitar a Muralha. Ele é friamente recepcionado por Robb Stark, lorde de Winterfell durante a ausência de seu pai Eddard. Robb suspeita que os Lannister estão por trás da queda e da tentativa de assassinato ao seu irmão Bran. Apesar da recepção fria, Tyrion mostra bondade com Bran ao presentear o menino com o projeto de uma sela que permite cavalgar mesmo paraplégico. Antes de partir de Winterfell, Tyrion conversa com Theon Greyjoy, protegido da Casa Stark. Tyrion provoca Theon ao lembrar que os Greyjoy e sua terra, as Ilhas de Ferro, tentaram uma rebelião contra o Rei Robert e falharam. Ele diz que Theon é refém da família Stark. Na Estalagem na Estrada ''Mais ao Sul, Tyrion e sua pequena companhia param para passar a noite em uma estalagem na estrada. Lá ele encontra e reconhece Lady Catelyn Stark disfarçada. Com sua identidade revelada, ela pede ajuda dos vassalos de seu pai presentes na estalagem para prender Tyrion e levá-lo a julgamento pela tentativa de assassinato a Bran. Aparições Mortes * Sor Hugh do Vale Elenco Estrelando * Sean Bean como Eddard Stark * Mark Addy como Rei Robert I Baratheon * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Sor Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley como Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey como Rainha Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke como Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen como Sor Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen como Petyr Baelish * Harry Lloyd como Viserys Targaryen * Kit Harington como Jon Snow * Sophie Turner como Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams como Arya Stark * Richard Madden como Robb Stark * Alfie Allen como Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson como Principe Joffrey I Baratheon * Rory McCann como Sandor Clegane * Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister * Jason Momoa como Khal Drogo * Donald Sumpter como Meistres Luwin * Conleth Hill como Varys * Jerome Flynn como Bronn * Owen Teale como Sor Alliser Thorne * Jamie Sives como Jory Cassel * Ron Donachie como Sor Rodrik Cassel * Francis Magee como Yoren * Ian McElhinney como Lorde Comandante Barristan Selmy * Dominic Carter como Comandante Janos Slynt * Julian Glover como Grande Meistres Pycelle * Gethin Anthony como Renly Baratheon * Emun Elliott como Marillion * Susan Brown como Septã Mordane * Margaret John como Velha Ama * John Bradley como Samwell Tarly * Mark Stanley como Grenn * Josef Altin como Pypar * Luke McEwan como Rast * Conan Stevens como Sor Gregor Clegane * Amrita Acharia como Irri * Roxanne McKee como Doreah * Kristian Nairn como Hodor * Jefferson Hall como Sor Hugh do Vale * Joe Dempsie como Gendry * Andrew Wilde como Tobho Mott * Callum Wharry como Príncipe Tommen Baratheon * Aimee Richardson como Princesa Myrcella Baratheon Curiosidades * O episódio toma seu nome da uma frase falada por Tyrion. * Este episódio marca o primeiro, e até agora, único episódio em que nenhum membro do elenco principal estava ausente. * Primeira menção da Rebelião Greyjoy * Primeira menção de Mance Rayder, o Rei-além do Muro, Lord Hoster Tully, Lord Walder Frey, Lord Jonos Bracken, Thoros de Myr e Lady Whent de Harrenhal. * Doreah diz que viu um homem que poderia mudar o rosto do jeito que outros homens trocam suas roupas. Esta é uma referência à guilda de assassinos de Braavos, conhecidos como "Homens sem rosto". * A cena com Viserys e Doreah no banho discutindo dragões foi filmada para o episódio anterior, mas mudou-se para este episódio por motivos temporários. O escritor Bryan Cogman não sabia dessa mudança até ver o episódio final. Um dos dragões mencionados nesta cena, Vermithrax, é um aceno para o filme de fantasia Dragonslayer de 1981. * Maisie Williams e Sophie Turner não estavam presentes nos ensaios durante a cena do torneio, então suas reações da morte sangrenta de Sor Hugh Vale não foram fingidas. Isso foi feito para adicionar autenticidade à cena. * Durante o Torneio da Mão, as bandeiras de várias casas nobres estão presentes. Além do Lobo dos Starks, o leão dos Lannister e o Veado Coroado dos Baratheon, está presente também o urso preto no verde da Casa Mormont, o resplendor solar branco no preto dos Karstarks, os três cães pretos da Casa Clegane e o conde encarregado de cisnes pretos e brancos de Casa Swann podem ser claramente identificado. * Choveu fortemente durante a filmagem das cenas do Torneio da Mão em Belfast, Irlanda do Norte. Em última análise, a equipe de produção ficou surpresa de que eles foram capazes de filmar qualquer coisa. * Além da entrada na Casa Baratheon, As Linhagens e Histórias das Grandes Casas dos Sete Reinos lista as Casas Umber e Blackfyre também. * A cena entre Sansa e Septã Mordane na sala do Trono de Ferro, a cena entre Jaime e Jory Cassel, e a cena entre Viserys e Doreah, foram escritas no último minuto porque o corte grosseiro do episódio estava curto e filmado em pós-produção. Note-se que são todas cenas interiores que não precisavam ser filmados no local. de:Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes (Episode) en:Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things fr:Infirmes, Bâtards et Choses brisées pl:Kalecy, bękarci i im podobni ru:Калеки, бастарды и сломанные вещи